Pongo
"Ye do what ye has to do! By Moradin's beard!" Said by Bruenor Redbeard to Pongo when he left home'' Pongo is a dwarf cleric of Moradin and a member of the Avalanche. Pongo is the primary healer of the Avalanche adventuring party, and one of the two smithies. While not adventuring, Pongo runs a forge and smithy where he specializes in high-end items, from magical weapons to adamantine and mithral armor. Pongo's craft is coming to the notice of the nobility of Stoneharmor. Early life The Redbeard Clan The Redbeard clan has long-since hailed from the grand Dwarven city of Norgarde, situated near the center of the Dominion. Residing between two mountain ranges, Norgarde was a haven for smithies of all kind: from the mundane bronze and steel items such as horseshoes to expensive and luxurious Mithral chain shirts. The Redbeard clan, though, was not known for their luxury items. However, they were well respected for crafting the arms and armor for Dominion soldier. The Redbeard clan was also part of a long line of Moradin clerics: the first-born were always sent at a young age to start their training in the great Temples throughout the Dominion. After the Imperium fell, the Redbeard clan was among the many Moradin clergy to recognize the Ironfist line: a loyalty that has continued to this day, and will until a sign from Moradin shows another path. Despite this, many of the Redbeards are considered modernists: they believe the Dominion is made better with the inclusion of the lesser races, if not the least because of the increased trade. The emblem of all the Redbeard clan is a flaming phoenix, although different branches within the clan use different colors. Pongo's Early Life Pongo was born in Year 401 into one of the more well-respected families of the Redbeard clan. Although not considered nobility, the blue Phoenix-emblem is well regarded throughout Dorahl. Pongo was put to the forge early on, learning how to smelt bronze and iron as soon as he was able to withstand the heat. At the age of 15, Pongo had made his first warhammer and shield. Early on, Pongo become totally fascinated with the more exotic metals and dreamed of one day having the still and prestige to be able to work on Adamantine, or to even find a metal even greater! As the first born, Pongo was sent to the Temple of Moradin in Gol Dorahl, the new capital of the Dominion. At the age of 35, Pongo arrived to the Temple ready to learn. It was a great honor to serve Moradin and the bear his symbol with divine power. For the first 5 years of Pongo's clergy training, he was given mostly menial tasks. Cleaning the smithy, polishing the altars and all the gold, silver and mithral within the halls, mucking out the bathrooms. Of course it was to be expected, as the lowest class within the Temple he was there to server and fall in line. During his off times he would go through the Temples library delving into any books he was allowed the history and practices of metallurgy and armor-smithing. After some time, he was allowed to take on more responsibilities, until finally he directly heard the call of Moradin. This marked the true start of his time as a Cleric of Moradin. He was given the appropriate robes and a silver holy symbol of Moradin, the symbol he still bears today! Moradin clerics have many different tasks and specializations they can choose, from battle clerics specializing in fire to healers and of course to the anvil and hammer. Pongo's call led him to the anvil: the call to craft and to protect. His call reminded him that it is not just the Dwarven battle formations and bravery that won battles, but the sharp axes, the strong hammers and the durable shields in the shield wall that held the line. Pongo spent the next several decades honing his craft, eventually being allowed access to the special texts and equipment used to craft Mithral and Adamantine into the strongest pieces in the Dominions armories. During his clerical training for combat, Pongo focused on spells to heal and support, whatever is needed to hold the line: a Dwarven Defender. During these decades, Pongo served as Cleric support in the army whenever it was called upon: sometimes in the shield wall and other times tending to the wounded. On Pongo's 82nd birthday, he heard another call from Moradin: "It is time to leave that which you have grown accustomed to. It is time to seek out new knowledge, new crafts, new metals. War is coming." Of course, it was not clear what war, or how long, but Pongo took the words of the All-Father to heart. With the blessings of the High Priests in the Tempe, Pongo set out: hammer and shield in hand. The Roaming Interlude Pongo roamed throughout Aegeron for several years. While not particularly wealthy, his clan's emblem gave him some measure of hospitality and comfort where ever he could find Dominion dwarves. He chased the occasional rumor of impenetrable armor or metal so strong not even a dragon could melt it. More often than not, Pongo found it was nothing but a Mithral piece or a tradesman over-boasting his steel. He even happened upon a few old Adamantine relics that had been passed down through families so long they were not fully aware what they had. After a few years of this, he heard a promising rumor: somewhere in the West was found an ore that could be forged to be as strong as Adamantine but as light as Mithral! He could not believe it, but he had to hope! Dragonore, they had called it. And where would you expect to find something like Dragonore, but the Dragon Princes! At the time, Pongo was in the Duchy of Davalon and had heard that some trading company, the Northern Gale Trading Company, was looking to hire some bodyguards for a caravan heading west and he quickly signed up. (Since then, Pongo has sadly learned that Dragonore was nothing but a silly story that was spread to try to bring some measure of weakness to the Dominion, where great strength comes from the durability of Adamantine.) Adventures with the Avalanche Here you describe the effects the previous campaigns had on the character, preferably broken up by sub-headings. If a campaign had no effect, then skip it. There is no need to summarize the story of the campaigns, we will do that on another wiki page (but link to them if possible). Epilogue With the deal with Rhylora no longer hanging over his head (and more important his soul), Pongo was finally able to do some relaxing. Relaxing to the extent of spending a lot of time in his pouring over the notes he found and working in his workshop. After dealing with Rhylora, Pongo spent several weeks in his workshop during the day, and spending his nights pouring over the notes from the research plane. Pongo one day gathers the party and announces that it his time to leave: he realized that he cannot complete his research in Stoneharbor and needs to return to back to the Dominion to work. He announced that he and his apprentice, Bonnego, plan to leave at the end of the month with a Dominion caravan that is heading out from Stoneharbor. However, that month is not spent idle: again the party notices he is spending much of his time in his workshop. The party eventually sees him and his assistant carrying out a long blacmetallic box with silver bands going across it, although they only briefly see it before it is loaded onto a goat-driven wagon. When Pongo returns, the chest is no longer with him. However, days later, a wagon bearing the emblem of Roxfort comes up to manor and Pongo quite quickly goes out with Bonnego to unload and carry the box back in. The next day, Pongo comes out of his workshop openly bearing the box, which the party recognizes is about as long and wide as a broadsword. The box, which the party can now tell is adamantine with silver bands going across it, is inscribed on top with the following: ''Here is encased the Soulbiter, Bane of Sir Baltazar, Scourge of the Undead, Protector of the Innocent, Paladin of Pelos ' In the center of the box the party sees a place where a sun-shaped dial would be placed. Pongo explains that the sword is surrounded by holy water, encased in adamantine and silver and kept locked away, so that no other goodly-being may be corrupted by it. Pongo (and whoever else wishes to go) loads up the box onto the wagon and takes it to the Bastion of Light. There, Pongo claims he must speak with Knight Commander Ashthorn, claiming he has great need of his assistance. Pongo and the others are led by the Knight manning the gate to the Knight Commander. Pongo presents the adamantine chest to Ashthorn and tells him that on their latest journey, they were come upon by a Death Knight, identified to be Sir Baltazar, Paladin of Pelos. Encased in the chest is the unholy broadsword which corrupted him and turned him into the Death Knight. He further presents the Knight Commander with a silver Pelos holy symbol, specially made, and explains that only it can unlock the chest, and that the best place to protect this unholy artifact would be here within the Bastion of Light under the protection of Pelos. A few days after the chest was deliver, Pongo packed up all his valuables and specialized smithing equipment (at the insistance of the Dominion ambassador who insisted that no adamantine-forging equipment be left for others) and heading out fully geared upon the road back home to the Dominion. He was bound for Gol Dorahl, where he has used his connections to obtain modest-sized housing already furnished with a proper dwarven smithy, within visual sight of the temple he trained at. The journey was long, but un-eventful. Once there, Pongo setup a small shop where he and his assistant sold middle-to-high tier pieces of armor. Nothing magical, Pongo was using all his spare time for research into the light adamantine alloy. Instead it was filled with armor and weapons of high-quality dwarven steel, the occasional mithril piece and even some adamantine, all bearing an inscription of his crafters-mark: a phoenix resting atop an anvil. Pongo also spends several days of the week back in the Temple, having taking a position to help teach the youngest of the Forge-domain Moradin clerics. About a year goes by, filled with experimentation and research, until Pongo is finally able to crack the process to forge the adamantine alloy. Pongo keeps this knowledge to himself, not even telling his apprentice (at least not yet). He spend weeks crafting himself a full set of plate armor of this adamantine alloy, embellished with the same flaming blue phoenix and anvil enscribed on his current set. He also made a hammer and shield: a full dwarven set. Pongo hides the set until he was invited to an event within the main capital grounds as a guest of the High Priest of the Temple he is associated with. There, he made an impressive entrance: he bore his flaming silk robes under his adamantine-alloy full plate. On his back he wore his cloak of protection covering his adamantine-alloy tower shield (inscribed in gold with the symbol of Moradin). On his hip he bore his new hammer and the Mug of Moradin. The event went off without a hitch and there was much drinking to be had, as expected. Of course, Pongo could not resist pouring many pints of beer from his own Mug, much to amazement of many of the party-goers. So much alcohol was consumed that Pongo made a bold challenge (at least in the eyes of the other dwarfs!): if anyone could dent his new armor, he would shave his beard! Whomever tried but could not, had to admit that his armor bested him. After many drinks, and hammer-whacks, Pongo stood with his armor still shiny and prestine, and all the hair on his chin left! Within days, stories were spread across the high dwarven society about the incredibly strong armor and Pongo started receiving invitations to the estates of those in the upper ranks. He was able to accept the commision of a few of these nobles and high-ranking clerics and officials a year, the process being so complex to create the adamantine-alloy it was impossible to produce in large quantities. Not that Pongo necessarily minded: the rarity only increase the value and prestige. The years went by and Pongo's adamantine-alloy armor and weapons started to become status symbols within the Dominion, but especially the capital, allowing Pongo to amass a considerable amount of wealth. He also was able to gain the ear of many high-ranking officials, within the administration, the courts, the temple and the armor. Over beer and casual conversation, Pongo would tell stories of his adventures, paying particular detail to the racial diversity of the party. Pongo was still, after all, a modernist (at least in the view of some of the older dwarfs). Five years after he started forging the adamantine-alloy, Pongo received a request he could, nor ever would, pass up: an invitation into the court of Thorin Ironfist, to present himself infront of the King himself. Pongo got himself as presentable as ever, and went to the court of Thorin. There, was received a royal commission to craft a suit of armor along with a grand shield and hammer suitable for the King. Pongo spent well over a year focusing entirely on the commission, determined to make this his true masterpiece. The King provided Pongo with nearly limitless resources to accomplish this craft. The armor and weapons were enchanted with numerous magical enchantments, provided by the assistance of clerics and wizards in employment in the court: some protective, some purely ornamental. The armor was deemed quite magnificent by all standards. It was made from the adamantine-alloy making it incredibly durable but remarkably light. The plate mail was embellished with numerous dwarven runes in mithril and gold with numerous gemstones embedded within. The shield and hammer were equally as fine, with the hammer having a fairly-uniquely-dwarven quality of returning upon being thrown. Thorin was beyond pleased with the results (particularly since it was quite costly!) In fact, Thorin was so pleased with Pongo's craft he provided a royal charter, allowing Pongo to the seal of the court of Thorin. Thorin also invited Pongo to be a High Priest of the Forge of the Court of Thorin (effectively a retainer position for services). Over the following decades, Pongo remained in his position in the court, and over the years his initially modest domicile to become a grand estate. He used his position to try to subtely and quietly nudge those that would listen with more modern liberal views. He was even occasionally sent out on ambassador duties, although after dealing with the devils and the Lich, Pongo does not have quite the same thirst for the road and much prefers the comfort of his furnaces. However, the party does catch the occasional tale of a flambouantly dressed dwarf that appears to be on fire with blue flames! Whether or not Pongo will have any influence in modernizing the Dominion, only time will tell... Relationship to Factions of Aegeron * The Redbeard clan have been stout loyalists of the Ironfist line since the fall of the Imperium. As craftsman, they spent much of time at the forges at the command of the God-Emperor only to have their goods taken from them with little or no pay. They were quite glad when the God-Emperor fell, so that their trade could flourish again and they could truly take pride in their works. Pongo's family has, for generations uncounted, had a Moradin cleric within some temple or another. They were among the many who strongly believed Moradin had saved the Ironfist line so that peace and order could ensue. * Pongo tends to get annoyed when talking to Reaton Reds. The notion that all deserve the same baffles him: work pays off in the end, and when you work you get paid! He also dislikes how quickly the Reatons are willing to turn a crowd into a mob, and then into a violent mass. The mere fact that so many under the Reatons suffer from hunger, sickness and cold is proof that their system just does not work. Of course, he also notices how, despite their best claims, there are those who claim most of what the poor do as their own and live in immense comfort. Despite his annoyances, Pongo was still, initially, willing to sell them arms, albeit under the table, given the times. He was under the thought that the arms would be used in defense, perhaps out of naivety, and was quite angry when he heard the news that they had used his arms to start a revolution in his city. However, as far as he can tell, their leader kept to his word and has kept Pongo's dealings with them a secret (and since their Stoneharbor leader, J, is now dead, that hope is stronger). Pongo though will never sell to the Reaton's again. * Pongo, and many Redbeards, are far from traditionalists. They do not wish to see the Dominion conquer, but absorb those who wish to join. They are among the clergy who speak in favor of equal sentences and rights for all goodly races in the Dominion. While in times past this might have brought disdain, even traditionalists who typically held the ears of the nobles are starting to see the wisdom in acceptance and opening up. * Pongo quite despises the fact that Devils have come to hold some measure of power on the Material Plane. He certainly does not wish to see them gain anymore, and hopes that one day Moradin will help Pongo out of his contract with Rhelora. However, he does recognize that devils are certainly better to deal with than demons. Devils have some measure of law and respect contracts laid out, while demons crave nothing more than the consume and cause chaos. He also knows that the devils will likely never be truly displaced until the continent is able to fully unite again. * Pongo was quite skeptical at meeting Andromeda, and in fact was trying to contain himself from becoming openly hostile. As an Aasimar, most might assume she brings nothing but Good, but she also speaks of bringing back war and possible Tyranny to the lands. The continent is much better off at least now, even though it is divided, in relative peace! To try to bring back the Imperium of old would likely lead to continent wide war and suffering and all for what? Just as Tieflings can be good at heart, Aasimars are prone to corruption. There is no reason to bring back the Imperium: Pongo even speaks out against any talk of conquering in the Dominion! Current Gear Pongo prefers to equip himself with only the finest metals, fabrics and gems he can find. Much of what he has worn in times past he has made with his own hands, a tradition he has continued. He has great pride in his clan and family, and much of that which he wears shows that. * A set of fine silken dark blue robes with silver, gold and mithral thread details. The robes are covered in silver dwarven runes and patterns threated through. On the front is his emblem: a flaming phoenix on top a hammer. The phoenix is threaded with gold with small blue-gemmed eyes, and while the anvil and hammer are mithral threading. To top it off, Pongo used his clerical training and cast Continual Flames (at 3rd level) on the robes, lighting them in a continual harmless blue flame. * A set of fine decorative rings featuring blue and silver/platinum tones. When at formal events, some of these are used in his beard braided in. * A set of adamantine full plate armor. The armor is embellished on the front with a Mithral anvil and hammer marking him as a Cleric of Moradin. The back of the armor has a flaming blue phoenix. The rest of the armor has dwarven patterned details. * A recent craft that he is quite proud of: a blue flaming Mithral +1 warhammer. As part of his armor, he has a holster which will dampen the flames. One side of the hammer bears the mark of Moradin, the other bears the mark of Clangeddin. * A cloak of protection, black in color. * A +1 shield emblazoned with his families emblem. * He recently came upon a Ring of Warmth up for sale. Pongo quite dislikes the cold, especially after his experiences in the Eldren Valley. He was just too tempted to not buy it. * Forseeing many hours in which he would be busy at the forge, Pongo bought an Ioun Stone: Sustenance to allow him to work for many hours straight without eating or drinking. While in use, the stone, which is a clear spindle, orbits his head. * Pongo recently bought two Javelins of Lightning, which he keeps strapped crossed across his back under his shield. * Magical Pipe of Smoking Monsters: when used, the creatures made of smokes are animated. '''Mug of Moradin (Must be attuned by a good dwarf) This large Mithral mug is emblazoned on one side with a gold Moradin symbol and the other with a blue flaming phoenix. There are 10 sapphires studding the circumference, with some of them seemingly glowing. The mug can produce 20 gallons of fine dwarven ale. This mug holds a maximum of 10 charges, indicated by the sapphires. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its Charges to fill the mug with ale which benefits from one of the following Spells from it, using your spell save DC and Spellcasting ability modifier: Cure Wounds (1 charge per Spell Level, up to 4th), Lesser Restoration (2 charges). Those who drink from the mug claim they hear in their mind what sounds like an ancient dwarven song being sung. The mug regains 1d6 + 4 expended Charges daily at dawn. If you expend the last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the mug vanishes in a flash of light, lost forever. Category:People